


Critical Role Season 2 Drabbles

by rock_gnome



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_gnome/pseuds/rock_gnome
Summary: A collection of drabbles for season 2, cross-posted from my tumblr.





	Critical Role Season 2 Drabbles

“You know, I bet more people would like you if you smelled better.” Jester leaned her head to the side as she stuck her tongue out at Caleb. 

He sighed as he looked up from his book, “If it irritates you so much, you could go bother someone else.”

Jester bounced her knees on the bench seat. “Oh, I don’t mind, I just mean that other people probably do.”

Caleb pushed his book away, snapping it shut as Jester tried to duck under his arm to look at the gold-trimmed pages. “I am not overly concerned with what other people might think of me. Besides, I enjoy my anonymity. It’s useful.” 

Jester pouted as Caleb picked up his book and stood. “I’m just saying, I don’t know how you’re going to get a girl to like you when you’re covered in dirt all the time.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

Caleb wasn't certain whether the slip up would be worth it in the long run, but Jester’s 10 seconds of stunned silence was golden, nonetheless.


End file.
